


The Santa Ana Winds

by lizwontcry



Category: The Holiday (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Iris and Miles are in love, but love might not be enough to withstand a long distance relationship. Can they overcome the challenges and make it work?





	The Santa Ana Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/gifts).



> Happy holidays! You gave me a lot of good prompts and I tried to fit most of them in. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Iris stares at her computer screen. She can't believe it. Is it really true?

"What’s that grin about? Are you done?" Miles comes up behind her and asks. He puts his hands on her shoulders and she smiles, as she usually does when she feels his touch. It's automatic now.

"Looks like it," Iris says, and exhales. This book has been such a huge part of her life for the last 6 months; she can't believe it's finally finished. 

"Amazing. I am so proud of you. When do I get to read it?" Miles asks, looking like a little boy on Christmas Eve.

"Soon," Iris says, smiling slightly. "I need to edit it first, of course, and have a few people from the paper look it over as well."

Miles nods, looking a little deflated for some reason. "Aww, I wanted to be the first one to read it.”

“I want it to be perfect before anyone reads it, though,” Iris says, feeling a tiny bit guilty that she’s not going to let Miles read it right away--she knows how badly he wants to. But she’s a perfectionist and she doesn’t want him to see it yet.

“Well, I hope I get to read it soon; I already have a theme picked out for Arthur when you surprise him with the book. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out you wrote this for him!"

"I can't believe we've managed to keep it a secret for so long," Iris says. "And that he didn't get suspicious with all the questions we've been asking him over the last couple of months."

"I'm pretty sure he'd let you ask him questions for all eternity," Miles says. "Just as long as you're in the same room with him."

"Oh, stop," Iris says, although she knows it's true. She and Arthur have a mutual appreciation for each other, that is for sure. 

"He loves you, babe. As do I." Iris turns around and they kiss, a nice, promising kiss of things to come later. Iris wants to say it back--she's said it many times before, after all--but she can't bring herself to do it today. She has her reasons, but as usual, she tries to push them aside, at least for now. Maybe she'll take some time to think about it on the plane--she does her best thinking on the plane. She’s been back and forth from Surrey to L.A. so many times now, she’s basically a pro at it now.

Iris' phone dings with a new text.

"Who's that from?" Miles asks, peaking at her phone. Which is, incidentally, something that really irks Iris. Not that she ever gets any mysterious texts she doesn't want Miles to see, but it would be nice if he'd at least pretend to give her some privacy. Like, every now and then at least?

"It's Graham. He wants to know if I'll be in Surrey for Halloween next month," she says. "He and Amanda and the girls will be having a bit of a party, and he wants to do couples' costumes. So cute."

“That is cute! But I usually have a huge Halloween party at my place. This year I was planning to be Dracula. I've got a theme all picked out and everything."

“Ah, well, I’ll tell him we’ll play it by ear,” Iris says. Miles shrugs, once again looking a bit dejected. 

This is how it’s been lately and frankly, Iris doesn’t know how much longer she can put up with the whole thing. Miles and Iris—or Miris, as their friends tend to call them—are in love. She enjoys coming to the States to see him and they always have a great time together, no matter what they’re doing—hanging out with Arthur, going to concerts, taking walks in the park. Everything is magical when they’re together. But Iris still lives thousands of miles away and Miles has only been to Surrey twice. Her boss has been very understanding about all the time she's been taking away from the office--she's been keeping up with her bridal stories from abroad so there's really no reason for him to complain. But it's been almost 10 months and everyone's starting to understand less and less. Iris knows she needs to find a resolution to all of this somehow, but... she doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to hurt Miles’ feelings, so she’s been putting off talking to him about it. That is always the easiest plan.

Although... look how well that worked with Jasper until she finally did confront him.

"I have a costume idea of my own, actually," Iris says. "I've been thinking about it for years."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You'll make fun of me..."

"Probably, but tell me anyway."

Iris grins. "I would like to be Maid Marian. Which would make you..."

"Don't tell me I'm going to be Robin Hood! Come on, do I look like Kevin Costner to you?" He’s trying to be cute and light, but he looks like a 9 year old boy when he says this instead. Iris thinks when his sense of humor is not so cute, his immaturity really shines through.

"No, but you do resemble Russell Crowe," she says. Miles laughs a little, but she can tell he’s disappointed that she's not into his Dracula idea.

"Well, let's go to Arthur's now, he's expecting us for dinner," Iris says. "We can talk about Halloween later."

“Anything for you, babe,” Miles says, and Iris wants to groan. He always says this when he doesn’t get his way. 

Since Amanda is in England again currently, she let Iris borrow the house. While Amanda and Iris are both back and forth so often, they stay at each others' homes so much that they basically live in both places. Iris is grateful that a random home-swapping website brought her such an amazing new friend. Plus, Amanda makes Graham so happy and Olivia and Sophia love her.

Iris and Miles walk hand in hand to Arthur's, not talking much. Iris hopes Miles doesn't detect her increasingly bad mood. For the most part, the two of them are having a blast. Their personalities mesh so well together and the relationship is so easy--when both of them are in the same place, that is. Miles doesn't come to England much since his job isn't so flexible, and Iris has started to feel a bit resentful that she's always expected to put her life on hold and travel so far to see him. She comes at least once every six weeks while he's only gone to Surrey twice in ten months. Sometimes she and Amanda have tearful conversations about how hard long distance relationships are--Amanda loves going to Surrey but her job is in Los Angeles. Graham is trying to solve this problem, though--he is planning to move with the girls to LA at some point next year. Miles has no such plan.

The winds are starting to pick up again, and Iris’ hat that she bought recently flies off her head almost as soon as they leave the house. She goes running after it, and Miles waits for her impatiently on the sidewalk.

“It’s those Santa Ana winds,” Miles says when Iris catches back up to him. “They’re a doozy this time of year.”

“Yeah, I’m familiar,” Iris says, annoyed that he doesn’t remember the Santa Anas being one of their first topics of conversation. She thinks if she got something in her eye this time around, he wouldn’t even notice. 

They get to Arthur's amazing house and give Arthur a kiss on the cheek when he gets to the door a few minutes after they ring the bell.

"Hello, my friends," Arthur says happily as Iris gives him a long hug. "Iris, lovely to see you as always."

"Thanks for making us dinner, Arthur," Miles says. "I was going to make Iris some fettuccine but she said 'please, not again!'"

"I think it's the only thing he knows how to make," Iris says, and Miles chuckles.

Arthur (with some help from his housekeeper) has made a lovely dinner of roast beef, mashed potatoes, some freshly made bread, and for Iris, Yorkshire Pudding. They talk about one of the movies Arthur wrote back in the day; Arthur tells them a story about a young Anjelica Huston trying out for a part before they knew who her father was. She wasn't very good yet and they didn't cast her. Little did they know!

"Oh, that's a great story. You should have cast her, Arthur!" Miles says excitedly. Iris smiles at him, usually enjoying his exuberance for everyone and everything. Tonight it just annoys her. She wants desperately to get over this feeling and enjoy dinner, but she just can’t. 

"Ah, well, hindsight is 20/20, as they say."

Iris knows that's true. And when she replays what happens next over and over, she knew she saw it coming, hindsight and all. That still doesn't make it any less painful.

"So, Iris, how's your writing coming along? Still working on that book you've been so quiet about?" Arthur asks.

Iris has told Arthur that she's been writing a book, but just that it's about old Hollywood. Her book is actually Arthur's life story--she's interviewed dozens of Arthur's friends and co-workers and can't wait to present it to him when she's published it.

"I am, actually," Iris says. "I am pretty much finished, but I'm going to show it to a friend to proofread it first."

"I bet," Miles mutters under his breath. Iris is startled by this comment. What in the world?

"Excuse me?" Iris says, not politely.

"Nothing, nothing. Later," Miles says. Arthur pretends not to notice that a fight is on the verge of happening in his kitchen. Iris knows he's uncomfortable--the two of them are only  
happiness and smiles whenever they come see him. This is out of character for Iris and Miles.

"Well, great," Arthur says, obviously trying to overcome the sudden tension of the evening. "You obviously need to send it to me as soon as possible."

"Of course I will," Iris says. "I know my biggest fan wants to read it." She can't wait for him to see the book. He's going to be thrilled! Well, she hopes so, at least.

After dinner, they walk back to Amanda's house, not holding hands and not speaking. Iris knows she needs to do something about this soon. She can't avoid the confrontation much longer. 

Although she hates it, ever since she had it out with Jasper, she doesn't want to play a part any longer. She is not the always understanding girlfriend. She has an identity of her own now.

As soon as they get back to the house, Iris closes the door behind him, throws her purse on the couch, and says, "So. Tell me, what did you mean by 'I bet,' Miles?"

Miles groans, which is not a good look on him.

"Come on, babe. I'm tired. Let's go to bed and forget about it."

Iris would love to go to bed and forget about it, but it's more than just tonight. It's the fact that Miles refuses to go to Surrey more often, that he is always suspicious of her even though she's given him no reason to be, and other things that are coming to the surface in their almost year together.

"No, I don't want to forget about it. Please tell me what you meant."

Miles looks at her closely, and she knows he's starting to understand that she is serious. He is not going to get out of this conversation.

"Fine. You want to know what I meant? I meant that you're probably going to send the book to Jasper. He's the one you want to read it, right? He has to be."

Oh, so that's it. Iris is simply flabbergasted that he's bringing this up. This old bullshit she thought they put to rest so long ago.

"Um, no, Miles. I was going to send it to Hannah, actually. She's waiting for it..."

Miles doesn't even look sorry he said it. "Well, sorry. But can you blame me for asking?"

"Yes, of course I can! I haven't spoken to him in nearly a year, ever since you and I got together, actually. Why would you still think I'm in touch with him?"

Miles shrugs. "I don't know. Lately you've been acting like it's a chore to come from England to America. There must be a reason why..."

"And it has to be because of Jasper? It's not because I've lived in Surrey my whole life, my brother lives there, my mum lives there, I work there, and about a dozen other reasons? Jesus, Miles, we're not all like Maggie. Stop punishing me for her mistakes!"

Miles sighs. Iris tries not to bring up Maggie too much, because she knows it’s still a bit of a sore point for him. But seriously!

“I’m sorry, babe. I know I’m being dumb and I have literally no reason not to trust you. I’ll work on it, you’re right.”

Iris can’t tell if he’s being sincere or not, which is unsettling. 

“I appreciate your apology, but that doesn’t change anything. You still have a hard time trusting me. We may patch things up right now and it’s all well and good, but in two days I’ll be back in England and you’ll go right back to thinking about what I’m doing and who I’m doing it with, right? I’ve had enough of this, Miles. It’s not fair.”

Miles looks like he wants to launch himself into outer space rather than have this conversation. 

“I know it’s not fair. And there’s a way to solve this. You know there is.

That. Is. It. Iris hardly ever loses her temper but this is too much. 

“Are you serious?! Are you saying the only way for you not to be a suspicious idiot is for me to move here? Miles, get real. There are many job opportunities for you in England, as you know. There’s a music industry there, too, if you haven’t heard. It would be just as easy for you to move there than for me to move here!”

Miles shakes his head. “it’s not that easy! I have family here, friends! And Arthur! What about Arthur, Iris? He can’t come to England…”

“Oh, that’s low. Do not use Arthur against me. He understands that I don’t live here and respects my choices, unlike you.”

This continues for way too long. They never fight, so apparently they’re getting everything out of their systems now. But there is simply no way to agree on a solution. Neither of them want to move. They’re at an impasse. 

“Look, I’m going home now,” Miles says. “We can’t figure anything out tonight. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

Iris looks at him and wonders how they got to this place. He looks like he’s ready to go home and get a good night’s sleep, and then wake up and hope Iris changed her mind. This is infuriating to Iris. She wonders how one intelligent person can be so dense.

“No, Miles. Yes, go home, but I don’t want to talk tomorrow. I’m sorry, but this is over. We’re over.”

Miles looks astonished, confused, and heartbroken. Everything in Iris wants to take it back and apologize and say she’ll move in with him tomorrow. But she needs to stay strong. She needs _gumption._

Miles nods, mutters something about “See you later,” and leaves the house. He doesn’t fight for her. He says nothing, and leaves everything.

Iris is glad when she hears the door close. It’s easier this way, for the both of them. She’s saving herself from three more years of frustration and compromises. No more compromises. At least that’s what she tries to think about when she cries herself to sleep in the darkness of Amanda’s bedroom.

*****

On Halloween, Miles has his big party, which is usually his favorite time of year. He dresses up like Dracula and loves when he makes the neighborhood kids cry in terror. The theme he wrote and recorded for that purpose plays throughout the night, and he gets a compliment on it from almost all the adults who come by. He should be ecstatic, as he usually is on Halloween. But he’s not. Somewhere in the world, Iris is Maid Marian, and somehow he can’t get his shit together enough to be her Robin Hood.

Miles has lunch with Arthur every week. Arthur listens patiently as Miles laments how much he misses Iris and how badly he messed up.

“I could have had it all, Arthur,” Miles says sadly. “I let her go.”

“Yes, you did. But there’s still time,” Arthur says wisely. “You two are still young. Don’t let time pass you by until you get to be my age and there’s no second chances. Hell, you’re lucky if you even get one chance.”

“It’s not that easy, though. What can we do about this long distance thing?”

“That, I can’t tell you,” Arthur replies. “It’s a discussion for the two of you to have. Incidentally, have I ever told you about the woman I met after my wife passed away?”

“No, you haven’t! When was this?” Miles asks, intrigued.

“It was about ten years ago. My wife had only been gone a little while. I met this nice woman, Linda, at the grocery store. She was trying to decide on a cereal that would leave her the least constipated in the afternoon. I helped her out since I have similar problems.”

Miles shakes his head. “Incredible. What an amazing “meet-cute” that must have been.”

“It was nice. We went on a few dates. Of course I’ll never feel the way about anyone else as I did my wife, but Linda had potential. However, she had a son. He was in his fifties and still lived with her, can you imagine? Anyway, he didn’t like me for whatever reason, and Linda decided that she was going to cater to him instead of continue our relationship. And you know what? I didn’t fight it. I didn’t fight for her. How do you win an argument with someone who wants to make their son happy instead of being in a relationship that makes _them_ happy? It’s impossible. So it ended.”

Miles nods, trying to take this all in. “Arthur… what does that story have to do with me and Iris?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Arthur replies quickly. “But I didn’t feel for Linda what you feel for Iris. I was okay with letting her go. If you love Iris, then you make it work. Fight for her. Do what’s right. Make her happy, Miles. She deserves it. I've met a lot of good dames in my life, and Iris is special. We both know that. For whatever that's worth.”

When they’re done eating, Miles pays the check against Arthur’s protests, and takes Arthur back home. As Miles drives to his house, he thinks about Arthur’s story. Arthur is right—Miles does love Iris and he _does_ need to fight for her. Miles starts to think of a plan; if it all goes the way he’s dreaming, maybe he can get Iris back. Maybe they can figure this out. That is, if Iris will have him back, and that’s a big “if.”

Suddenly, he can’t wait to find his Maid Marian again.

*****

A few days before Christmas, Iris wakes up and jumps out of bed happily. Hannah has finally read the whole book and gave Iris her suggestions. Iris made the changes and few other additions, and a publisher put the book together for print. It’s still a while before it’s officially published and sent to bookstores, but Iris had Hannah send the book to Arthur the week before and she knows he's going to get it in the mail today. With the time difference, that's still so far away. So she tries to distract herself all day--she goes to brunch with Graham and Amanda, who is town once again. They talk about everything--everything except Miles. This is hard to do since Amanda and Graham are so excited about celebrating their one year anniversary. Iris can’t help but think it would have been her and Miles’, too, but that's not happening. Iris misses him, so much--well, the Miles she knew before the night they broke up. He was such a good man, he always made her laugh, and she was so grateful that he was in her life, but they had too many obstacles to overcome and unfortunately it broke them. Well, it couldn't have lasted forever, Iris tries to reassure herself. Time and distance were just not on their side.

After brunch, Iris takes a meandering walk in the sharp cold of the winter weather. She thinks about Miles, and the book, and about what would happen if they got back together, and if Arthur is any shape to come see her in Surrey someday. She considers moving to America after all--she does need a change, and she'd be closer to Arthur, and Graham is moving...

No. That’s not even an option, anyway. Miles hasn’t even called her since they broke up. He’s clearly over her. Iris sighs. Although this is an exciting day and she’s usually able to talk herself into feeling at least slightly okay, Iris is a bit depressed. It’s hard being single this time of year, especially since last year was when things were finally starting to get interesting and she was becoming the leading lady of her own life.

Right before bedtime, Iris gets the call she’s been waiting for all day. She smiles when she sees Arthur’s name.

“Hi Arthur. Anything interesting happen today?” Iris can’t help herself.

“Oh, Iris, this is simply wonderful. I never expected or dreamed of anything like it. My own book! You are so sneaky, do you know that?”

“I have been told that a time or two, yes,” Iris says, still smiling.

“I can’t wait to read it all. You are a brilliant girl, Iris. You make so many people happy,” Arthur says, and she can tell he’s tearing up.

“Oh, please, Arthur,” Iris says, and she knows she’s blushing. “I get it from you, apparently.”

“You’re being too kind. It was like I told Miles at lunch the other day—you are a bright star in the sky and the rest of us are just your constellations.”

Iris stops smiling. “Oh, you had lunch with Miles?”

“Sure, we do every week. Oh—should I not have said that? I forgot, I’m sorry, dear,” Arthur says, regret in his voice.

“Of course not! That is great. I am glad you two still keep in touch. Anyway, I’ll send you another copy when it’s officially published. I’ll sign it myself and everything.”

“Fantastic, I can’t wait to get an up and coming famous writer’s autograph,” Arthur says cheekily. Iris laughs. “Although I wish I could give you a hug in person.”

“Someday,” Iris says. “I’ll come visit you next year.”

“That will give an old man something to look forward to, then,” Miles says, and they chat a little while longer before hanging up. Iris is happy she made Arthur’s day. There’s that, at least.  
Iris spends Christmas with her mom, Graham, Amanda, and her lovely little nieces. Everyone tries to lift her spirits and they succeed, at least for a little while. But god, she misses Miles so much. Will this feeling ever end? She wants to be something other than heartbroken. That would be nice.

It doesn’t help that all day, every day, her job is to write about brides. To write about beautiful and ornate weddings, to describe wedding dresses, to highlight the bride’s feelings about her groom, to tell a story of two people in love and how they will spend the rest of their lives together. Before her break-up, this was such an easy task for her. She enjoyed hearing the womens’ stories and their happiness and high expectations for the future. But now it just reminds her of how far away that is for her, and how she could have found it with Miles. 

But things change.

On New Years Eve, Iris is at the office and trying not to think about how she is dateless on this depressing evening. She was with Miles this time last year. And now here she is, writing yet another piece on yet another bride. Alison Williams, not a day over 20, marrying the man of her dreams in a flawless white Vera Wang wedding dress.

“I knew it from the moment we first met. I knew he’d be the man I was going to marry,” Alison had told Iris enthusiastically. Iris thought it probably had something to do with the fact that Martin, her beau, had picked her up in a limousine and took her to a party on a yacht, but whatever. 

There was a knock on her door and she said, “Come in,” without looking to see who It was.

“Iris, dear, there’s someone here to see you,” came a familiar voice. Iris turns around to see Jasper in the doorway. Of course.

She takes a look at ol' Jasper and can't believe she spent so much of her life in love with this man. Or what she thought was love. Even just standing there now, he looks so smug, so unbothered by the twists and turns in life. He's like her brides, all eager to start their new married lives, unaware of how hard it is to maintain a relationship forever. 

"Thanks, Jasper. Is it another bride? Did they bring their wedding dress with them again so I can perfectly describe it in print?"

"Hmm, well, no. But for some reason, this bloke is dressed like Robin Hood. Want me to get rid of him? He does seem rather anxious to see you."

Iris' stomach instantly starts hurting and she feels herself begin to sweat. What-- _what?!_

"Um. Yes. Send him in, thanks." She can't believe it! 

Jasper looks at her funny. "Are you okay, love? You look like I've told you the ghost of your grandmother is here."

Iris tries to ignore him calling her “love” as if nothing ever happened between them and almost nearly destroyed her in the process. "I'm fine, Jasper. Go get him, now!"

Jasper realizes she's serious and leaves her office to fetch her Robin Hood. There's no time to check how she looks--there's no time for anything but listen to her heart beat rapidly in her chest. 

Moments later, Iris watches as Miles walks into her office. She can’t help herself—she leaps up directly into his arms, where he eagerly welcomes her, and they kiss for a really, really, really long time. When they finally come up for air, Iris spots Jasper staring at them with a blank expression. Of course she gets some sort of twisted satisfaction from this.

Still embracing after the kiss, they stand forehead to forehead, not wanting to detach themselves from each other. Yes, Miles looks like an idiot dressed up as Robin Hood, complete with a quiver of arrows on his back, but it’s her idiot. He’s here. In Surrey! At her office!

“Hi,” she says happily. 

“Hello there,” Miles says just as happily.

Iris doesn’t want to ask why he’s here; she just wants to enjoy the moment. But she knows it’s important to find out the reason for Miles’ visit. 

“What exactly are you doing here? I’m so excited that you are, but… why?”

“I’m here for my girl,” Miles says. “I’ve been thinking about it and I just don’t want to be without you. It doesn’t make any sense that we’re not together. Ever since I met you for the first time, nothing seems to matter as much if you’re not with me to experience it.”

Iris wants to believe this, of course she does. But she has to protect herself. She can’t afford another heartbreak.

“That is so sweet, and I am so happy to see you. But… it doesn’t solve anything. You still live there and I live here.”

Miles grins and takes her hand. “Here’s the thing, Iris. In a few weeks, I won’t live “there” anymore. I’ve been talking to musicians for weeks now to see if I can find a spot here somewhere. And I found a job here in Surrey! I’ll be working for a TV producer who wants me to do all the music for a couple of his shows. It’s a great job. And I’ll be here, finally!”

Iris is shocked. He really did this, for her? Can she finally start believing that Miles is the real deal? She wouldn’t even know how to handle that. 

“Wow. That is… amazing, Miles. That is amazing!” She is finding it rather hard to form words at the moment. 

“I need you,” he whispers in her ear, his hand in her hair, his lips on her cheek. “I will do anything to make you happy.”

“Good,” she says, knowing that she wants that, and she deserves it. “I will make this all worth it for you. I can’t wait!”

“Well, can you get out of here now? I want to take you to dinner. I read about a good place to go.”

“Of course,” Iris says, amused. She knows every good place to eat in Surrey and is looking forward to seeing which place he picks.

As they walk out, Miles says, “Was that Jasper? I can’t believe I was ever jealous of that dweeb. He is so not the right guy for you, babe.”

Iris laughs. “Duh! That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time.”

“I believe you. And I will always believe you. I’m sorry I was such a douche before. I’m working on it.” 

“I know you are, hon,” Iris says, and they kiss again, and it’s such a good kiss, and Iris has missed him so damn much.

They walk hand in hand outside, her co-workers watching and clapping for them. Iris doesn’t even care how ridiculous Miles looks in his Robin Hood costume. This is the best day of her life. 

They take a taxi to Miller and Carter, a fancy steakhouse that Iris has not even been to before. Miles escorts Iris out of the taxi and into the restaurant. The restaurant is buzzing with the excitement of New Year's Eve, and Iris is delighted to be a part of it. She gets the next biggest shock of her life when the hostess brings them to their table, because Arthur Abbot is sitting there, in a nice suit and tie, looking like it’s right where he belongs.

“Oh, my god, Arthur!” Iris hurries over to him and hugs him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looks exceedingly happy to see her as well. Miles’ face gives him away—he is overjoyed to make this happen, Iris can tell. 

“I can’t believe you planned this whole thing, Miles! How did you do it?!”

“What, you thought me showing up here was the only grand gesture I had in store for you? When I told Arthur what I was planning, he begged me to come. I read the book on the plane, Iris. It’s beautiful. It’s exactly what you said you wanted to do, and it’s perfect.”

“So perfect!” Arthur adds. “You got it all right. And everyone you interviewed did, too. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Iris is smiling. She may never stop smiling. The book is scheduled to be published in February, and her agent—she has an agent now!—is predicting huge sales for it. Perhaps Iris can stop writing about brides and finally start on her own path.

The three of them eat like pigs. Miles tells Iris about the new job he’s secured, and how he’s going to get some exciting new opportunities. Arthur talks about the new swimming class he’s joined and how he met a nice widower there, whom he’s seen socially on a few occasions. Iris laughs and eats and drinks and thinks how the last couple months of misery were so worth it if it meant that this night could happen. She can’t stop staring at Miles, who is always looking back at her fondly. 

They share a Crème Brûlée for dessert, savoring every second of it. Iris and Miles take Arthur back to his hotel and makes sure he gets to his room okay, and then try to break every rule of space and time to get back to Iris’ house. They have some stuff to do, and they can’t wait any longer to get to it. 

They make love and it’s everything Iris remembers and more. When it’s over—and it’s not over quickly—she lays in Miles’ arms and wonders if she needs to be protecting herself more, if she is falling for something they can never keep up with, if this is the honeymoon period that will eventually end, and then Miles will be stuck in Surrey after making the leap to be with her.

But she decides not to worry about that. He’s here, he’s beside her, he loves her, and that’s what matters. 

“It’s going to be different this time,” Miles says, as though he heard her thoughts. “I’m done being a jealous asshole, and I’m so excited to move here and embrace a new country.”

“We’ll go to the States a lot,” Iris is quick to say. “We have to visit Arthur, of course. And your family. And Amanda and Graham.”

“Yes, that sounds good, but you don’t have to say it to reassure me. I’m here, Iris. I’m here for us, and I’m not leaving. This is going to work.”

“I love your enthusiasm,” Iris says. “It’s so hot.”

“Yeah? Well, show me how hot it is,” Miles says, grinning, and then they’re off again.

*****

It's cold and windy in Surrey in late March. The snow has been relentless this year. Miles and Iris have spent most of the winter in her house, cuddling under a blanket, drinking wine and watching old movies—the ones they haven’t seen yet.

Although it’s chilly, it’s one of the first sunny days in a week, and they are enjoying a nice walk through her neighborhood. Iris is happy and glowing; they’ve been together since New Years’ and everything is exactly how she would imagine a perfect relationship to be. Miles loves his new job, and her book is doing almost as well as her agent anticipated. In fact, she is talking to the publisher about writing another book, a biography on another Hollywood screenwriter. Iris could get used to this.

As they walk, a chilly gust of wind blows through the streets, and Iris stops short when some scattered snow flies at her face.

“Oh! Oh, dear,” Iris says, and puts her hand over her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Miles leans over, gently pulling her hand from her eye. “Oh, yep, there’s something in there.”

They both laugh at the irony as he gets a small piece of dirt out of her eye. This seems rather familiar.

"It's not the Santa Anas, but it'll do," Miles says, and he kisses Iris again. Giggling, the two of them walk a little further to the pub, where Graham and Amanda are waiting for them. Amanda and Iris do their usual greeting of squealing and hugging and catching up on gossip. Graham and Miles talk about the latest sporting events or something—Iris isn’t really paying attention.

After they’ve all had about 3 beers too many, one of the waitresses brings a guitar over to the table. Amanda looks confused, but Graham nods knowingly. “That’s for my pal over here,”  
Graham says, touching Miles’ shoulder. Miles nods, too, and Iris now knows something is afoot here. 

“Yep, mine,” Miles says, and takes the guitar. 

“What are you up to, Miles?” Iris asks, hoping that it’s what she thinks it is.

“Well, I wrote a song for you,” Miles says, and Iris can’t help but chirp with happiness.

“Ohmygod!” She says, and Amanda echoes her sentiments. Miles faces Iris and begins to strum. Iris can’t wait to hear where this is going.

“This song is called… I’ll tell you at the end what the name of the song is,” Miles says, and Iris can’t help but notice how nervous he looks, which makes her heart beat even faster.

After strumming a bit more, Miles starts singing.

_Oh, Iris, you are the moon and the stars_  
Oh, Iris, it doesn’t matter how far  
I have to go to be with you  
I love you, and it’s true  
That I was a real asshole for a while  
I made you not smile  
But now I have moved to Surrey  
In a real hurry  
To ask you if you want to marry me  
And then we can finally be  
Husband and wife forever  
This song sucks, but we’ll be together  
I’ve written a theme for the wedding already  
I can’t wait to see you in that white teddy,  
Oh, Iris, be my wife  
Let’s get started on this life… 

Iris is crying. Of course she’s crying; she loves him so much she just can’t handle it. Amanda is crying too, and Graham just looks proud of his friend Miles

“So, um, the name of the song is ‘Iris, Will You Marry Me,” Miles says, and Iris laughs. “It’s not very original, but, uh, it gets the job done.”

“Of course I will!” Iris says, and kisses him a lot. The pub applauds for them but then quickly lose interest. The four of them laugh and drink and make plans for the future. 

When Iris and Miles get home, drunk and happy and engaged, Iris fumbles for the key in her purse. She can’t seem to make it work in the lock, so Miles takes it from her, and grazes her breast in the process with his hand.

“Oops… accidental boob grab,” he says, and they laugh, and kiss, and stumble into their house. _This is going to work,_ Iris thinks before passing out with the love of her life. _This is going to work._


End file.
